The Not So Supernatural Ripper
by inceptiondreamerxox
Summary: Sam and Dean start working on the Chesapeake Ripper case, even though it doesn't seem all that supernatural. But they are in for the fight of their lives as they try to outwit the incredible Dr. Hannibal Lecter.
1. Chapter 1

Dean had just gotten a phone call that there had been a string of... gruesome murders happening in a small town not too far from where the Winchesters were. When Dean had gotten off the phone with Bobby who had heard about these gruesome murders, he explained to Sam what was going on. "This doesn't really seem like our kind of thing though, Dean." Sam said quietly, and Dean shrugged. "Well, Bobby still wants us to check it out for some reason." Sam nodded and then looked at Dean. "So what do you think it is?" Dean was silent for a few moments, focusing on the road, before he turned to look at Sam for a brief moment. "Honestly? I have no idea."

Dean continued to drive for about an hour until they came upon a beach in the distance. He parked the car and got their fake badges before they made their way to the crime scene, where the Chespeake Ripper had made it's latest claim - a human totem pole. Sam and Dean held up their badges to the nearby police, who nodded and let them through. Sam and Dean both knitted their eyebrows together as they looked at the human totem pole. "Wow." That was the first thing that came to Dean's mind when he saw it, and Sam grimaced. "So why did Bobby think we should check this out?" Sam asked, and Dean ran a hand through his hair. "That's a good question..." he mumbled.

"It's not anything supernatural I've ever seen, unless a witch decided to go batshit crazy or something." Dean said, and Sam put his hands in his pockets and nodded. A few moments later, a black man spotted them and walked over. He introduced himself as Jack Crawford, and shook Sam and Dean's hands. "So what can I help you two with?" Jack asked, crossing his arms over his chest and knitting his eyebrows together. The boys looked at each other and then back at Jack. "Well, see... We're not exactly sure. A friend of ours called us and told us about what happened. And we thought, maybe, it was something we've dealt with before." Sam said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Who, or what exactly, did this?" Sam asked and Jack sighed. "We think it may be someone called the Chesepeake Ripper." Jack said. That didn't sound like anything Sam and Dean had ever dealt with before. Maybe it wasn't worth it to stay here, but Dean figured they could stay for awhile, just to make sure. "Do you think we could get a closer look at the totem pole?" Dean asked, and Jack nodded wordlessly, and Sam and Dean walked closer to the totem pole. They both grimaced, and Dean sighed, running a hand down his face tiredly. Jack came up behind them. "Not a pretty sight, is it?" Sam shook his head. "No, sir, it isn't. But we'll live." he said quietly, biting the inside of his lip in worry. He didn't care to explain that he had seen worst, though. "That's certainly good to hear." Jack said, as another man came up to stand beside Jack, looking tired and frazzled. He spoke to Jack, telling him that he was going to head on out, and Jack nodded as the man left.

"Who was that?" Sam asked as Dean continued to examine the totem pole with a grimace on his face. "That was Will Graham. He has been helping me with figuring out how to catch this killer." Dean came back over to stand by his brother. "So this hasn't been the first time something like this has happened?" Dean asked and Jack shook his head. "There have been at least two other murders that have happened in similar manners." Sam and Dean looked at each other silently and then back at Jack. "What is it?" Jack asked. "Nothing." Dean said. After a few more minutes of talking to Jack, the boys said goodbye to him and left. Jack had mentioned a Dr. Hannibal Lecter that they should consult if they need to, and the boys thanked Jack. On the way back to the car, Dean sighed. "I don't know if I want to waste my time here, because this probably isn't our kind of thing…" San ran a hand through his hair. "But I feel like it would be suspicious for us to leave now." Sam said, and Dean nodded. "Yeah, you're probably right." He gritted his teeth as they got in the car.

As they drove away, a million thoughts were racing through the boy's heads, namely what the hell this thing could be… It seemed like maybe it was just a regular human being, a serial killer to be exact. "Do you think it would be worth it to stay here, Dean?" Sam asked and Dean shrugged as he continued to drive, trying to find the nearest motel that they could stay at for the night. "Maybe, maybe not. You never know, it could be something supernatural, and I wouldn't want to take any chances, you know?" Sam nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I understand. I wouldn't want to take any chances either, but I just don't want to waste my time on something that we don't need to waste our time on." Dean sighed and pulled into the first motel that he saw, killing the engine and looking at Sam. "Well, how about tomorrow we go talk to this Hannibal Lecter guy that Jack told us about?" Sam nodded and said "Okay. That sounds like a plan."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, after very little sleep, the boys decided they would pay Dr. Lecter a visit. Jack had given them the address in case they decided to go visit him. So Dean pulled the address out of his pocket and he and Sam headed out of the motel a few minutes later. It was silent the whole ride there, except when Dean decided to turn his music on, which made Sam roll his eyes. It only took about ten minutes to get to Dr. Lecter's office from the motel they were staying at. Dean parked the car and the boys got out and walked into the waiting room of the psychiatrists office.

Dr. Lecter came out a few minutes later. "I don't think I have an appointment with you two. May I help you boys?" Dr Lecter asked, looking from Dean to Sam. with a calm expression on his face. Dean and Sam held up their badges for the psychiatrist to see and Dean said "We just want your help on a case we're working on. Jack Crawford sent us." Dr. Lecter nodded. "Very well, come inside." Hannibal said, and stepped to the side to let them in. Dean and Sam entered the office and looked around. It was cozy and nice inside the office. "Would you gentlemen like a drink, perhaps?" Hannibal asked, and Sam shook his head but Dean said "Yeah, sure." Hannibal smiled and poured two glasses of scotch and handed one to Dean, who smiled his thanks and took a sip.

"Sit down." Hannibal said, and gestured for the boys to sit, which they did. "So what do you two think that I can do?" Hannibal asked. "Well." Dean said hesitantly. "We're not entirely sure ourselves." Sam said, shrugging his shoulders, his hands clasped together in his lap as Dean took a sip of his drink. "We were hoping you would simply help us catch whoever's doing this." Dean said, shrugging his shoulders. Dr. Lecter smiled softly and nodded. "I have been helping Jack and Wil Graham but I don't know how helpful I've been so far, to be honest..." He chuckled softly. "But maybe with two new sets of eyes we can find the killer quicker. Who knows?" Hannibal looked from Sam to Dean, who both nodded softly.

"We will certainly try our best, Dr. Lecter." Sam said, and Dean nodded. "That is good to hear." Hannibal said softly. Then, after a few moments of silence, Hannibal took a sip of his drink before saying "How would you boys like to come to my house and have dinner, say, tomorrow night?" Sam ran a hand through his hair, and Dean brightened at the mention of food. "That's awfully kind of you, sir, but see-" Sam began, before Dean interjected. "What my brother is trying to say is that we would love to come to dinner tomorrow night." Dr. Lecter chuckled softly. "I hate to brag, but I am an excellent cook." Hannibal said and Dean nodded. "We will definitely be there, then." Dean said. "Excellent." Dr. Lecter said. "I expect you there around six. And we can talk more about the case then."


End file.
